


Moisture

by kaminikaku



Category: NewS (Band), Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminikaku/pseuds/kaminikaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shige goes out fishing, he comes home with a very different catch of the day; a merman. Luckily, that catch of the day leads to some much longed for life altering changes for all of them. All up, it's one very intense day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moisture

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None apart from AU, misunderstandings and problems arising from fishing trips...  
> Notes:This fic was written for [info]miss_jelly as part of the 2010 News Ficcon fanfic exchange. One of her prompts made me think immediately of Zoolander, and the clip where Derek is a merman. Youtube it. It's funny. Everything else happened from there! And thanks to beta-chan for pointing out the rather large flaw that I missed...

“Shige, did you fall down and hit your head?” Koyama asked calmly.

“No!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“What year is it?

“Kei,” Shige growled.

“Tell me what year it is!”

“2011. August 15, 2011.” Shige could hear the deep breath that Koyama drew in, and then added, “And my full name is Kato Shigeaki, and I am a lawyer, and you are my …. best friend.” Shige bit his lip and hoped that Koyama would answer in kind.

“And you are mine.” Koyama waited fifteen seconds before asking, “Is it still there?”

Shige looked into his bathroom. “Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Kei, I still have a merman in my bathtub.”

“Mermaids aren't real though.”

“It's not a mermaid, it's a merman.”

“Right.” Even through the phone, Shige could hear Koyama struggling. “Right, you think you have a merman in your bathtub.”

“Not think, Kei, have. I have a merman in my bathtub.”

“Does he have red hair, like Ariel?”

Shige looked closely at the wet strands. “Yes. When his hair is dry I think it could be red.”

“And is he wearing a shell bikini?”

“No, he's a merman so he doesn't need a shell bikini.” Shige paused and took a closer look. “He isn't wearing anything.”

“You have a naked man in your bathroom?” Koyama shrieked.

“That's what you are concerned about?” Shige demanded, and then realised he was listening to dial tone. “Kei? Kei? Are you there.”

Ten seconds later his phone buzzed with a text message. “On my way” was all it said.

**

“You have a merman in your bathtub.”

“Yes I know.”

“Shige, you have a merman in your bathtub!”

Shige sighed as Koyama crept closer to the bathtub, and peered closely at the merman. “Shige he even has a tail!”

“You know, it would be nice if you said you believed me now.”

“I believe you, I always believe you, I just thought you must have been concussed or something,” said Koyama, his attention distracted as the merman moved his tail suddenly. “He really has a tail.”

Shige nodded.

“Where did you find him?” Koyama asked.

“In the bay. I went out fishing this morning, and I thought I heard something crying, and I looked and looked. It was really misty, and I couldn't see very far, and I kept looking. Finally, I realised he was singing, and it sounded really sad. Then I ra...saw him.”

“Ra...saw him?” Koyama raised an eyebrow.

“Fine,” Shige huffed. He should really have known better than to hope that Koyama wouldn't find out the entire story. “Fine. I accidentally ran into him. I didn't see him until it was too late.”

“You hit him with your boat?” Shige wondered how many times Koyama could actually shriek at him today before he became deaf. “He might be badly injured!”

“No he's not. He pushed the boat away.” Shige pointed at the merman. “He's really strong. He used one hand and pushed the boat away, and then he ...” Shige trailed off, and looked at Koyama, who fixed a stern eye upon him. Shige sighed and continued, “He pushed the boat away, and when he did that, the tide caught us both, and pushed us towards the rocks. He somehow managed to dive under the boat, but a wave lifted us up, and he hit the keel. I managed to pull him into the boat, and I brought him home.”

“Was he conscious?”

Shige paused, reluctant to answer, finally saying. “Yes. He was conscious as I pulled him into the boat. He said that this was all my fault.”

Koyama slipped an arm around Shige's shoulders, and tugged him close. Shige willingly turned into the warmth offered to him, and they stood in silence, watching the silent figure in the bathtub.

“Wait. He spoke and you understood him?” Koyama asked.

“Yes ...” Shige trailed off and they turned to look at the merman in consternation. “I understood him.”

“I think we need to try and wake him. We need to make sure he's not injured.” Koyama squeezed Shige gently, and then released him. “Help me get him out of the tub.”

Together they managed to heave the merman out of the tub and lower him gently onto the bathroom floor.

“How did you manage that on your own?” asked Koyama.

“Must have been adrenaline, I just grabbed him and did it,” said Shige, as they both looked down.

“He's … rather well built, isn't he? Look at those shoulders!” said Koyama, as Shige nodded. The merman looked strong and in excellent condition, with well shaped shoulders and arms, firm chest and back tapering down through a narrow waist, to his tail. He had a classic swimmer's physique, which made a lot of sense, Shige realised, given that would be his normal state! His tail was a mix of blue and green iridescent scales that somehow managed to clash with rather than enhance his red hair. The scales were small, and shone brightly against the white tiles, shimmering as the tail swished gently from side to side. The skin on his chest and arms was tanned, and that at least sat nicely next to his shimmering tail … which … had now dropped to his knees.

“Shige. Oh my God, Shige.”

“I noticed.”

The figure in front of them was changing … the scales shimmering and then disappearing to form legs. Well, not entire legs, but two lean and well muscled thighs had appeared, along with the proof that he was definitely a merman. He was sporting a package that any human would have been proud to own.

As they watched, the merman moved against the tiles, and what sounded like a moan escaped him. Koyama grabbed a towel, and dunked it into the tub, and then dabbed it gently against his face and chest. The moaning continued, and Shige joined him, gently bathing the legs as they appeared. Finally, all traces of the scales were gone, and instead a very attractive man was lying naked on Shige's bathroom floor.

A very attractive man who opened his eyes, and asked, “What the hell are you doing?”

Shige and Koyama dropped their towels and jumped away from him. The merman sat up, and Shige tried not to notice the way the muscles of his abdomen rippled as he did so.

“I said, what the hell are you … what the hell happened to me?” The merman looked down where his tail used to reside, and scuttled backwards, only to find his new legs followed him. “Where is my tail?”

“Ummm ...” said Shige.

“This is your fault, I just know it,” growled the merman, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. “First you hit me with the boat, then you take away my tail ...”

“Now hang on,” Koyama interrupted. “Shige didn't do anything to your tail. We pulled you out of the tub to check your injuries, and your tail just disappeared.”

“Disappeared?” The merman stilled, and looked down at his legs. “My tail just disappeared?”

“Yes. I promise, we didn't do anything to you. We pulled you out of the tub, and then your tail disappeared from the top down,” Shige answered.

“I have legs,” the merman whispered. “I have legs.” He placed his hands on his waist, and ran his hands downwards. “I have legs.”

He then promptly passed out. Shige looked at Koyama who raised an eyebrow and said, “Well, he's probably never had legs before, right?”

Shige looked at the legs in question. “Probably not.” He looked over the rest of the merman, and when he looked up at Koyama, he saw an unspoken accusation in his eyes. “What, I was just checking whether he was injured!”

“Really.” Koyama's tone was flat and disbelieving, and Shige felt a blush rising along his cheekbones that had nothing to do with the warmth of the bathroom and a lot to do with guilt.

“I was.”

Koyama gave him a long steady look, and then turned away. “He's worth looking at Shige. If you find him attractive, there is no need to deny it.” Behind Koyama's back, Shige flinched. He never wanted to hear that tone in Koyama's voice. The sharp, brittle, horrible tone that he had only heard once before, on the night that almost wrecked their friendship forever. He had hoped that he would never hear that tone again.

Koyama gently lifted the man's shoulders. “Take his feet Shige, we should put him in your bed.”

“We can put him on the couch,” Shige said, moving as instructed and not sure how to say that he didn't want the first naked man in his bed to be an unconscious merman. “It would be easier to check on him there.”

Together, they carried him to the couch, and Shige hurriedly tossed a blanket over his lower half, shielding his nakedness, and hoping that would return things to normal.

**

“I think he might be waking up.”

There was a cool hand on his forehead, and the light stung his eyes as they opened. He turned his head away from the light, and the hand moved away.

Cautiously, Massu blinked, and looked around the room. He didn't recognise anything in the room itself, but there were two men standing in front of him, one looking familiar. “Where the hell am I?”

A familiar looking man sat gingerly on the edge of the couch and laid a calming hand on him. He flinched, the touch feel strange and odd … nothing like his tail should feel like … oh that's right. He lifted the blanket and double checked. Yes, two legs. He had legs.

Beside him, the man cleared his throat, then said calmly, “My name is Kato Shigeaki, and this is my home. Please call me Shige. I mean you no harm I promise.”

Massu lifted an eyebrow, then gestured at his legs. “Did you mean to do that?”

Shige frowned. “Of course not.”

“Then don't make promises you can't keep. I am a merman, and now I have no tail.”

The second man moved forward and laid a hand on Shige's shoulder. “My name is Koyama Keiichiro. I would appreciate you not speaking to Shige that way.”

Shige gripped the hand on his shoulder. “It's ok, Kei. I can understand why he would be upset.”

“And you are?” Massu asked.

“His best friend,” replied Koyama quickly.

Massu stared at them for a moment. “Right. His best friend.”

Shige frowned. “Yes, he is my best friend. What about it?”

Massu shrugged. “Fine, he's your best friend.” He gestured at his legs. “That doesn't help at all with the current issue of what happened to my tail!”

“It just disappeared. We pulled you out of the bathtub, and it … went away. It started at your waist, and moved down. Your tail changed into your legs, and your ...,” Koyama paused not sure what to say.

“And my what?”

“Ummm … genitalia?”

Massu stilled, and his face grew white. “My what?”

“Your genitalia?” Koyama answered awkwardly.

Massu pulled the blanket up and looked. And looked. He said nothing, but Shige and Koyama could see that his knuckles were white where they gripped the blanket.

“It appeared along with your legs. Well, technically your thighs, because it started at your waist, and it was there by the time your tail was down to your knees, and … ouch!” Shige stopped babbling when Koyama dug his fingers into his shoulders.

“Take me back.” Massu dropped the blanket and looked at them. “Take me back now. I need to go back. Take me back.” As Shige and Koyama just stared back, he grew more frantic. “I need to go back. Take me back, now. I need to know. I need to go now.”

“Ok.” Koyama stepped forward and placed a placating hand on his arm. “We'll take you back. Right now, we'll take you back, wherever you want to go, we'll take you. Shige?”

“I'll grab my car keys.”

Between the two of them, they managed to half carry, half walk the merman to the car. Shige had found a pair of baggy track pants for him to wear which required the legs to be rolled up, and an even baggier t-shirt to cover his chest. His first steps had been tentative and off balance, and Koyama had wrapped an arm around his waist to provide support, and slowly they had managed to stagger out to the car. The drive to the bay was fairly quiet but still took them an hour; the traffic was light due to the time of night, and Shige was not sure what to say. Koyama attempted to draw Massu into conversation with some success, discovering that his name was Masuda Takahisa but most people called him Massu, that he had an older sister, that his favourite type of food was seaweed sandwiched between starfish and that he was not the only merman in the world, and that he was not going to tell them any more than that, because there was an undertaking of silence made by all mermen and mermaids when they first old enough to swim out into the ocean alone. Shige wasn't entirely sure that the starfish sandwich thing was true, but stranger things had happened that day. When pressed on how the merman seemed to know a lot about the human world, including cars, couches, bath tubs, chocolate, DVDs and even Doctor Who, Massu had simply said that people lose all sorts of things at the beach, or from boats, or in rivers, and all those things find a home in their world. How they made it under the ocean waves intact apparently fell under that undertaking of silence thing.

The journey out to the spot near the rocks was silent; Koyama and Shige couldn't think of anything to say and Massu was gripping the side of the boat, his knuckles white from the pressure. The water was quiet around them, smooth like glass, and the sky was clear.

“Here,” Massu finally said.

Shige dropped the anchor, and they waited as the boat settled. Massu struggled out of the t-shirt and trackpants, and dove cleanly over the side.

“Massu!” Koyama called out and moved to check on him. Shige grabbed his arm as the boat rocked violently.

“He can swim, Kei!”

They waited, tense and worried, until suddenly the water parted on the other side of the boat, and Massu's head appeared. He clutched the side of the boat, and Koyama winced at the expression on his face.

“I don't have a tail.” His voice was dull. “It didn't come back. It's gone. It's really gone.”

Koyama gripped one of his hands. “Maybe we just need to give it more time. What if we stayed a bit longer? Can you stay in the water a bit longer?”

Massu nodded. “It's hard, but I can do it.”

“Move your legs separately. Don't keep them together, spread the movement. It makes it easier to float, and hang onto the edge.” Koyama said. “We can stay as long as you need to.”

They stayed for hours, until the sun came up, with Massu in the water, treading water, shivering, while the two humans waited in the boat. Nothing changed.

Finally, Massu said, “It's gone. It's really gone. It's not coming back. I'm not ... I'm not ... Who am I now? What am I?”

Koyama and Shige helped Massu back into the boat, and Koyama helped him dry his legs off with a towel. When he realised that Massu was too tired to move his arms, Koyama moved the towel to his chest and arms ... and finally his face where he wiped away the tears that Massu seemed unaware of.

There was more traffic on the way back to Shige's home, and about twenty minutes into the journey Shige pulled over next to a convenience store. “Check on Massu,” he whispered to Koyama. “I'm going to get us coffee and some breakfast. Onigiri maybe? That has seaweed with the nori at least...”

Koyama nodded and then climbed into the back seat. “Massu?” he asked. When he didn't receive a reply, he gently nudged Massu's arm. “Massu?”

Massu turned towards him, and Koyama instinctively opened his arms, and pulled him close to his chest. Massu slumped against him, and Koyama raised a hand to gently stroke his hair back from his face, and the fresh tears from his cheeks. When Shige returned with their breakfast, they coaxed Massu into eating a few bites of onigiri and drinking a few sips of Aquarius sports drink. Koyama stayed in the back seat with Massu, lending him a supportive shoulder and whispering “It will be ok,” for the rest of the ride home.

The journey from the car back into Shige's house was even harder than the original one. Massu was so tired that he could barely stand up, so Koyama and Shige practically carried him into the house. They settled him back onto the couch, and watched as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Koyama glanced at Shige, then away. “I guess I should head home as well. We should get some sleep too ...” He trailed off as Shige grabbed his arm, and pulled him into his bedroom.

“You are sleeping here. I need your help to sort this out. I'm tired and you are tired. We need sleep. There is a bed. We are going to share it.” Shige pointed at the bed. “You know where I keep my clothes, go find something to sleep in.” Shige pointed at the chest of drawers. “I am going to go brush my teeth.”

When Shige came back, he discovered Koyama had taken him at his word and changed into a t-shirt and running shorts which Shige noticed showed rather a lot of Koyama's lean, tanned, strong and very very well shaped legs. Luckily Koyama didn't seem to notice him staring; instead he hurried into the bathroom to clean his teeth instead.

When Koyama came back though, he found Shige standing on the left hand side of the bed, looking at the mound of pillows that had been carefully laid down the centre, forming an effective pillow barricade. Shige raised an eyebrow at him, and Koyama said carefully, “I thought this would make you more comfortable. That way we would be sleeping together, but not together, and it would be safe for you.”

Shige stared at him for a few more moments, and then reached across and picked up two pillows. He placed them neatly on his side of the bed, and then replaced the other two on Koyama's side. “I feel perfectly safe sharing a bed with you, thank you very much. There is no need for pillows.”

“I just wanted to make you feel comfortable,” Koyama started, but Shige interrupted him.

“I am comfortable. Kei, I always have been and I always will be comfortable with you. I told you that I was gay, and you said you were fine with it. You said it wouldn't change anything between us!”

“It doesn't change anything, you know it doesn't! Shige, all I meant was that I would always be there for you, that I would do anything you needed me to do, regardless of what it was. I was trying to show you that you would always be my friend.” Koyama took a deep breath. “Regardless of who else you were with, or who they were, I will always be here for you.”

Shige turned away, unable to keep his emotions in check. “Thank you for always being my friend,” he mumbled. “I don't know what I would do if you ever stopped.” Koyama stepped closer, and without looking, Shige looped an arm around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Kei-chan.”

They stood together in silence, Shige's weight resting easily against Koyama, until Koyama's hand finally snuck into Shige's hair, stroking softly.

“Shige?” Shige murmured a wordless reply, and Koyama shifted just enough to check that his eyes were open. They weren't. Koyama tugged him forward and gently pushed him onto the bed. “Good night, Shige.”

Without thinking, Koyama leant forward and brushed a kiss against Shige's temple, then pulled back quickly. Shige didn't stir. Half relieved, half disappointed, Koyama walked slowly around the bed, then laid down. He was so tired that he knew sleep was not going to be far away, but he wanted to stay awake as long as he could to savour lying next to Shige, listening to him breathe, feeling his warmth, knowing that he could reach out and touch him. He wanted to pretend as long as possible that Shige might one day feel something for him other than friendship.

**

A good ten hours later, Koyama drifted awake. He sleepily opened his eyes, feeling relaxed and rested and warm. He felt very warm ... and very aroused. Well, that was nothing new, he quite often woke up with a reminder of his dreams … his body stiffened as he felt warm breath sweep over the nape of his neck, and the arm around his waist pulled him closer.

Some time during the night, Shige it seemed had turned into a koala, rolling over and attaching himself to Koyama's back. He could feel the warmth radiating from Shige, the regular puff of air across his neck, and the weight of his arm. None of them were helping with his regular morning problem. He didn't want to think how Shige would react to his best friend having sexual thoughts about him, in his own bed no less. When Shige had confessed that he was gay, he had also been very clear that he didn't find Koyama to be sexually attractive or a potential suitor, so he would definitely not be pleased to find an aroused Koyama in his bed.

As stealthily as he could, Koyama slipped out of the bed, and headed into the bathroom, determined to get rid of his problem as quickly and quietly as possible. He had practice after all.

**

Shige woke to an empty bed and an armful of pillows that smelt of Koyama. He buried his nose and inhaled deeply, relishing the warmth that seemed to flow from the pillow into his stomach. He had slept very well, it was possibly the best night's rest he had experienced in months and he wasn't unaware of why that would be. For the first time since he had found the courage to confess to Koyama, for the first time since that night, Shige felt completely accepted and secure and happy. The fact that it was because Koyama had not rejected him in his sleep was a convenient truth he was going to gloss over for the moment and just savour the fact that he had cuddled up to Koyama in the middle of the night and Koyama had said “Shige” in his sleep.

Shige's happiness lasted until he walked in on a half naked Koyama leaning over an equally half naked Massu. The fact that Massu was groaning and Koyama was saying, “tell me if it hurts too badly” didn't improve matters.

Koyama added more oil to his fingers and then pushed harder. “I can stop if you want me to. Tell me if you can't bear it.”

“Keep going. It feels … good.” Massu panted, then groaned as Koyama hit a distinctly painful patch.

Later, Shige was sure that he didn't whimper like Koyama said he did, but he definitely made a sound of some sort, because Koyama looked over at him and smiled and then beckoned him over.

“Shige, come and give me a hand here.”

Shige stayed precisely where he was.

“Shige, he's in pain! Come on!” Koyama shifted backwards slightly and Shige had a slightly clearer view of what was going on. Massu was lying on the couch and Koyama was leaning over him, and they were definitely half naked and Koyama was rubbing oil onto Massu's thighs.

Thighs.

Shige sped over to the couch, and Koyama handed him the bottle. “His legs are cramping, we should have insisted he had a bath last night. You can practically see the knots in the muscles.”

Working together, Koyama and Shige slicked the massage oil over Massu's muscles and began to knead. Shige took his left leg and Koyama the right, although they quickly worked out that they needed to work at opposite ends or Massu couldn't cope with the spasms.

Shige watched Koyama's long slender fingers carefully smoothing the oil over Massu's thigh and carefully working the muscle, pushing and kneading to relieve the tension. He didn't realise that Koyama was watching him do the same thing, watching Shige's fingers prod carefully along the tendon near the ankle, and curl around his calf. They worked steadily, in harmony, and slowly the cramping pain in Massu's legs was disappearing. As they worked, Koyama asked Massu to talk to them, to distract him from the pain. Massu told them about the legends from his childhood, where a merman or mermaid who spends too long above ground away from the water loses his tail. Normally it was done for love, or punishment, or desire, and sometimes when they returned so did their tail. He had never heard of someone losing their tail so quickly before, or without their knowledge. All the legends said it was a choice. And all the legends said that if the tail didn't return when the merman went back into the water; then it never would. The change would be permanent.

Koyama nudged him to turn over, and Massu rolled onto his back so they could work on the front of his legs.

To break the silence, Shige asked, “What do you want to do now?”

“I don't know. I suppose this means I am a man now … but … who am I? What am I now?”

Koyama said firmly, “Now, you are my friend. You are also Shige's friend. We will help you.”

Massu bit his lip as Shige nodded and said, “Definitely.”

The smile grew across Massu's face, and Koyama and Shige grinned back. “Well, if nothing else, you could model for a toothpaste commercial!”

Koyama poked Shige. “Or that cosmetic company that used the merman thing. Moisture, the essence of wetness. Remember?”

They laughed and were surprised when Massu joined in. “You've seen Zoolander?” Shige asked.

“I have. It's a classic. I'm a merman! The merman thing did stir up some controversy because some factions were worried that people might come to look for us, but it was obvious that it was all a joke.” Massu paused. “I suppose I should be careful what I say, but … I can't go back now. So if I tell you a little bit about it, then it won't matter.”

Shige and Koyama looked at each other, and then returned to their tasks, giving Massu some space to work through his emotions as he told them a little bit more about himself, and how he always felt like the odd one out, because almost everyone else was happy to sing and enchant and eat and change partners and swim and party. As they grew older some had children, with or without partners, some devoted themselves to study, others to business, but all of them found a purpose. Massu had been fascinated with those who lived on land, but he had never wanted to stop being a merman. He enjoyed singing, he enjoyed swimming for miles and days, as quickly or as slowly as he wanted to, he didn't want to leave. He had family and friends, who cared about him as much as he cared about them, and he would never have voluntarily left like Tsubasa had. Tsubasa had been an older friend, who like Massu, could sing beautifully, and swim beautifully and Massu had loved him from afar. One day, Tsubasa had confided in Massu that he wanted to dance like the people in the DVDs...like Gene Kelly or Fred Astaire or Patrick Swayze. Massu had watched him move effortlessly through the waves, tried desperately to convince Tsubasa that he looked just as graceful and beautiful in the water as he would on land, but Tsubasa had been adamant that he needed to try.

Massu had gone with him, on the day, and watched Tsubasa head towards the shore. He promised he would be back in an hour, two at the most, but Massu waited seven days. Tsubasa never came back, and Massu had turned back towards the merman society, knowing that was his home and where he should be.

He finally grew quiet, and Koyama and Shige gently continued massaging his legs, working the muscles into softness.

“Maybe wherever you are now is where you should be now? Maybe this has happened for a reason,” Koyama said gently.

“If it has, I can't think why,” replied Massu.

Koyama gently squeezed his hand against Massu's ankle, then resumed stroking his fingers along his leg.

Above them, Massu tried to distract himself from his thoughts by concentrating on the massage and how his muscles were feeling. Massu watched the expressions on their faces, replayed what Koyama had told him earlier, watched the way that they avoided each others gazes, saw the smiles and looks and fingers that brushed and thought about the last lot of DVDs that Tegoshi had showed him from that Japanese producer, the ones that had been labelled My BL erotica collection . He felt a growing warmth in his stomach.

“Stop!” Massu kicked his legs out suddenly and turned over onto his stomach.

“What's wrong?” Koyama asked.

“I ...” Massu took a deep breath, “I think I need some privacy.”

“What fo … Oh!” Shige leant back and hauled Koyama with him. “Second door over there.”

Massu gingerly stood up and then hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind him quickly.

Shige avoided Koyama's gaze as he said, “Well this is awkward.”

Koyama laughed gently and said, “Only a little bit. I guess we have awesome hands.” He held up a hand and spread his fingers. “Magic fingers?”

“Magic fingers?” Shige laughed as well, and wiggled his own. “Yes we have magic … That's it. Magic feet.” He hugged Koyama and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You are a genius. Magic feet. I'll be back. I know who can help us!”

“Shige!!! What the hell are you talking about?” Koyama shouted after him, Shige didn't even turn back, he simply ran out the door as fast as he could.

Massu slowly opened the door and peered out, raising an eyebrow when he saw only Koyama sitting on the couch. “Shige had to run out for something,” he said brightly. “Do you want dinner? I make fabulous ramen.” Massu nodded, more than willing to try new food.

**

As Shige opened the door and gestured for his companion to enter, he heard Koyama say, “I think these ones are the best though. Shige takes all sorts of different photos, but I think the ones where he has people as the focus turn out better. It's almost like he can see into their souls.”

“It's a wonder he has never worked it out then,” said Massu.

“Friendship has a lot to answer for,” Koyama agreed.

“Hello,” said Shige.

Koyama jumped at least four feet off the couch and hurriedly piled the photo albums onto the table. “You are back! Where did you go? Who is ...”

Beside him, Massu stared and then threw himself at the figure standing beside Shige.

“Tsubasa!”

Shige smiled at them, and then grinned at Koyama's expression. Koyama looked a little like a stunned fish, an insight which he shared with him as Tsubasa and Massu embraced and whispered to each other in delight.

Over a few more bowls of spicy ramen and ice cold beer, Shige explained that the name Tsubasa had stirred a memory, but he couldn't tell from where; and then when Koyama had mentioned Magic Fingers it had crystallised in his memory. Three years previously, he had represented a man named Tsubasa who needed help in leasing a studio space. He was working with young people, and teaching them dance, but he needed a decent rehearsal space which would be safe and central and useable. He had found a suitable building for lease, but the owner had refused to rent it to him. The same process had occurred again and again, until finally Tsubasa laid his case before Shige who helped find and approve the necessary documentation. The main problem had been that Tsubasa lacked a rental history … because he told Shige, he had amnesia and couldn't remember his past beyond five years ago. He simply woke up in hospital with no visible sign of injuries, and had no memory of his past. Everything from his name (Tsubasa, because he was wearing a necklace with two wings on it when he was admitted to the hospital that diagnosed his amnesia) onwards, was created or chosen for him.

“I didn't actually have amnesia,” Tsubasa admitted. “I knew who I was and where I came from, but I couldn't tell anyone, and I couldn't explain why I had no paperwork. Then I remembered one of those magazine stories about amnesia, and thought I had found a solution. I did feel guilty that I was deceiving people, but the idea of telling them that I was a merman who had lost his tail was even worse. I couldn't go back, so I had to build a life up here.”

Koyama nodded, and Massu asked, “Did you learn to dance?”

Tsubasa grinned, then stood up and executed a perfect pirouette. “I did. I teach dance now. It's amazing, Massu. It's different, and you feel it right here.” He laid a hand over Massu's heart. “You feel the music right here and you know how to move.” Massu smiled up at him, and Tsubasa stroked his cheek, before grabbing his hips. “Sometimes you feel it down here as well, the beat just flows between you and the music and the floor and you feel it all the way down to your bones.” He leant closer and whispered into Massu's ear, “I will teach you. Flamenco, jazz, tap, ballet, hip hop, all of them are different movements, but you will master all of them. I can tell. We are going to be such a great team!” He leaned in and pressed a kiss against Massu's mouth, and Massu eagerly answered, his lips parting, and his hands burying themselves in Tsubasa's hair.

“I think you may be the genius, Shige. Not many people could hit a merman with his boat, watch him lose his tail, and then find his lost lover all in a day,” Koyama said softly, his eyes misty as he looked at the two men sitting across the table.

“I think you may be right,” said Shige. “It does sound rather insane when you put it that way.”

**

Shige sat next to Massu on the couch, as Tsubasa helped Koyama wash up the dishes. Massu was looking a little shell shocked, as if everything that had happened over the last few hours finally made sense, and Shige felt rather the same way.

“I am sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hit you with the boat. Or make you lose your tail. Or take away your home,” Shige apologised.

“I know. The boat thing was just as much my fault as yours. And as for my tail and my home, well ...” Massu paused. “I love my family and my home, but part of me is really looking forward to having an adventure here. At home, I have spent so much time singing duets with Tegoshi, or swimming for miles singing to myself when really I was longing for something different. I have missed Tsubasa so much, and now to have him here, and have the chance to learn how to dance after dreaming about it, and never thinking I could ...” Massu smiled gently. “I get to build a life with Tsubasa. That makes it worthwhile.”

Shige nodded. “Sharing your life with the people you love, that's the best feeling.”

“Yes it is.” Massu glanced at him and then looked into the kitchen, before saying softly, “Whatever you think he meant, I think you might be wrong.”

Shige stiffened. “I don't know what you mean.”

Massu held his gaze. “Koyama. Talk to him.”

“I can't. He was quite clear about his feelings.”

“What did he say?”

“That sexual relationships built on friendship never worked, as the sexual attraction part was overwhelmed and not strong enough to stand alone. That sex ruined friendships.”

“And that's what he really meant?” Massu gave Shige a level look. “Seriously? That's what's stopping you?”

Shige frowned. “Yes. Those were his words.”

Massu held his gaze, for what seemed like hours to Shige. Finally he said, “I can't tell you, then. You won't believe me if I do. You are going to have to work this one out for yourself.”

“Come on, you can tell me, all I want to know is what he meant!”

Massu smiled, a small sad smile, that made Shige' stomach lurch uncomfortably. “I'm sorry, Shige. You really need to work this one out for yourself. Maybe the first thing to do would be to ask Koyama what he means when he says friendship?”

Despite Shige's pleading, Massu refused to say anything more. When Tsubasa and Koyama returned from the kitchen, Massu stood and was easily gathered into the curve of Tsubasa's arm.

“I think it's time for us to go. I don't know how to thank you both.” Tsubasa smiled gently at Massu. “I thought I would never see him again.”

“Same here,” Massu whispered, and leant in for a kiss that quickly escalated out of control.

“Oi,” said Koyama, gaining their attention, and laughing as they broke apart. “Shige here is too young and innocent for that kind of carry on.”

Shige glared at him. “I am not.”

Tsubasa reached up to ruffle his hair, and laughed as Shige jerked his head away. “There is nothing wrong with being innocent, Shige-chan. Or young. Besides,” he paused to run his eyes up and down Shige's body, and watched the colour rise in his cheeks, “I am sure there are a long line of guys who would be willing to share their expertise with you.”

Shige glared as Tsubasa laughed. Massu saw that Koyama looked quite stricken, and shoved Tsubasa away from Shige. “Don't listen to him, Shige. You are fine as you are.”

“Thank you,” Shige grumbled.

“You just need to open your eyes a bit and think about what people really mean when they say things!” Massu continued.

“Massu,” Koyama warned quietly, and Tsubasa glanced between Koyama and Shige, a smile appearing as understanding dawned.

“We should definitely leave now, it seems like you two have things to discuss,” Tsubasa waved and dragged Massu towards the door. “Thanks for everything. We'll be in touch.”

Massu pulled free long enough to say, “Yes, thanks for everything. Although I still say it's your fault Shige. For everything!” As Shige opened his mouth to protest, Massu interrupted him to say, “If you don't fix it, you will regret it.” He threw a quick smile at Koyama and said, “I'm relying on you Kei-chan!” Tsubasa pulled him through the door, and they waved good-bye.

Silence fell between them, and Shige wasn't sure how to broach any subject. Finally, he asked, “Kei-chan?”

“He asked if that was ok after you ran out to find Tsubasa.”

“Oh,” Shige replied.

“Does it bother you?” Koyama asked.

“No,” said Shige, even though his heart was saying that yes indeed it bothered him because that was his name for Koyama, and he used it, and he'd only known Massu for a day and ...

“Really?” asked Koyama again, a hint of hope in his tone.

“Yes,” Shige finally admitted. “A little bit. I'm the only one who calls you that.”

“Actually, you are the only one who calls me Kei.”

Shige bit his lip, and without thinking Koyama leant over and brushed his thumb over Shige's mouth. As he did, they both froze having realised what he had done.

“I'm sure other people must call you Kei,” said Shige, desperately searching for some equilibrium as Koyama's fingers wandered from his mouth to his hair.

“Only you, Shige. You are the only one who calls me Kei. No other friend does.” Koyama held his gaze, his voice steady as he said, “You are very special to me Shige.”

“Really?” Shige asked. He took a deep breath, and said, “You are very special to me as well, Kei.”

Koyama tightened his grip on Shige's hair and pulled gently, tilting Shige's face towards him. “More than a friend?”

Shige struggled for something to say, and Koyama's fingers flexed suddenly, the grip yanking on Shige's hair. As they looked at each other, Shige thought he saw something in Koyama's eyes, and realised he needed to take a chance. “Define friendship.”

“What?”

“Define friendship.” Shige laid a hand along Koyama's cheek. “Define friendship for me, Kei.”

Koyama looked at him steadily, and then let him go. Shige stumbled back slightly, he had not been expecting that reaction at all.

“Do you want me to claim to be your friend or not, Shige?”

“I want to know how you define it! I know you said something to Massu and he said that I was missing something, and I don't know what, and I need you tell me.”

“I see.” Koyama took a further step back. “I told Massu what happened the night you told me you were gay.”

“The night that you said it didn't matter if I was gay, and that you would always be my friend?”

“Yes,” said Koyama. “Although I don't remember saying it didn't matter if you were gay. As far as I remember I said that you were still the same Shige, and that your happiness was what I wanted to see.”

“The night that you told me that sexual relationships based on friendship wouldn't work because the sexual attraction wasn't strong enough to last? The night you told me sex ruined friendships?” Shige managed to keep his voice level and calm, as his stomach turned over and his temples throbbed.

“I never said that.” Koyama looked appalled. “I would never have said that.”

Shige dared to hope, even though it felt like his stomach was forcing its way into his throat. “That's what I heard you say, Kei.”

“It makes no sense for me to have said that. No sense at all.”

“So you don't believe that?”

“Well, it would depend. It would depend on the people surely. If they didn't honestly and deeply love the other person, if it was just infatuation, then yes, sex could ruin the friendship and the relationship along with it.” Koyama licked his lower lip and Shige felt it down to his bones. “If two people know each other, understand each other, can tell what the other person is thinking, and feeling, knows how to make them laugh, or happy or mad or ...” Koyama inhaled sharply, and then threw his heart on the line. “If they love each other, in every sense of the word, and they find each other sexually attractive, how could sex ruin the relationship?”

Shige opened his mouth, words crowding on his tongue, but the most important three found their way out. “I love you.”

Koyama replied, “I love you too.” He dropped his head down to rest in the crook of Shige's shoulder, and continued, “I love you. I love you too much to ask you be in a relationship with me.”

“What the fuck? What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“I won't ask you to be in a relationship with me if you don't find me attractive.”

Shige forced Koyama's head up. “That is not a problem. I find you very attractive.”

The fond, rueful smile Koyama gave him was overshadowed by the pain in his eyes. “You don't have to lie to me. You already told me that you don't.”

“When did I tell you this, because I certainly don't remember it!”

“That night,” Koyama's answer was quiet and firm. “That night, you said that just because you were gay didn't mean you were attracted to any man out there. You said you knew within minutes of meeting someone whether they were attractive to you, and that your opinion didn't change even if you became friends or you grew to like them as a person.”

Shige took a step back and slapped Koyama on the side of his head, then bowed his head in apology. “Sorry. Feel free to hit me as well.” Koyama stared at him. “I was trying to find a way to confess to you, Kei-chan. I have always been attracted to you, that's the reason why I know my opinion doesn't change, and how I know that I am not attracted to any man out there, gay or not. I was trying to work my way up to telling you that I was in love with you, and you came out with the whole sex ruining friendships thing, and I was petrified that I would lose you.”

“Well, I can understand that I suppose. I was terrified that if you were gay as well, and fell in love with someone else, that I would lose you too.” Koyama slapped him gently on the head. “Sorry Shige-chan.” A rather predatory smile curled Koyama's lip. “This does mean, however, that you find me attractive.” He slid closer to Shige, hands curling around his shoulders as he pushed him backwards against the wall. “You said it out loud, with no reservations.”

Shige nodded, and licked his lips. Koyama's gaze dropped to his mouth, and Shige licked his lips again. “So, are we in agreement that we love each other and are attracted to each other?”

Shige nodded again, and Koyama leaned in to kiss him, his mouth hot and hard against Shige's as he leant his body weight against him as well. Shige parted his lips, and Koyama kissed him deeper, his tongue stroking possessively. “We are both on the same page, and know exactly where we are going from here?”

Shige raised one foot, and trailed it suggestively down the back of Koyama's calf. “Yes, we are both on the same page, if you intend tonight to include you, me and my bed.”

“Yes,” Koyama nipped at his jaw line, just below his ear. “That was my intention. We have waited long enough, don't you think?”

Shige slipped a hand under the hem of Koyama's t-shirt and slid his fingers up his spine. Koyama arched into the touch and Shige grinned at him. “More than long enough. There's only one problem I can think of.”

“What's that?”

“I don't have any lube.”

Koyama straightened, nipped once more at Shige's throat and then walked over to the couch. He grabbed the massage oil, and tossed it to Shige. “Do you have any idea how long I have been carrying that around, hoping for the best?”

Shige stared at the bottle, read the label and began to laugh. “Where on earth did you find this?”

“I had to import it. I wanted to make sure it was the best choice, and every one said water based lubricants would work best with condoms, and why the hell are you still laughing?”

“I love you, Kei. Only you could find such an appropriate lubricant and massage oil, one that soothes the muscles of mermen who grow legs and also makes sure that you fucking me tonight is going to be an amazing experience.” Shige looked at him, his own eyes bright, while Koyama's had darkened with lust. “Read the label.”

“What?”

“The label. Read it.”

“Moisture: The Essence of Wetness.”

Shige clutched at Koyama as he laughed. “Ah, Zoolander. How appropriate on a day we found a merman! Merman, Kei, not mermaid! Merman,” Shige burst into another fit of laughter.

Koyama clutched the bottle and wrapped his arms around Shige, pulling him into the bedroom. “Don't forget the second half of that quote. 'Wetness is the essence of beauty.' And I can't think of anything more beautiful than you, naked and wet and spread out under me. Yes?”

“Yes,” Shige breathed, and latched his mouth onto Koyama's.

“Good,” Koyama mumbled, and kicked the door shut behind them.


End file.
